How many integers between 0 and 8 inclusive have an inverse modulo 9?
Solution: By inspection, we find that  \begin{align*}
1\cdot 1 &\equiv 1\pmod{9} \\
2\cdot 5 &\equiv1\pmod{9} \\
4\cdot 7 &\equiv 1 \pmod{9} \\
8\cdot 8 &\equiv 1\pmod{9}.
\end{align*}So 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, and 8 have modular inverses (mod 9). Since no multiple of 0, 3, and 6 can be one more than a multiple of 9, we find that $\boxed{6}$ of the modulo-9 residues have inverses.